La petite vie bien rempli de Bou
by bou4ever
Summary: ANCAFE]La vie de ancafe en commencant par le debut ...Ce n'est pas le même début .Teruki,Miku et Kanon rencontrent Bou lors d'un concours ...Resumé un peu pourri...J'épère que la fic le sera beaucoup moins !On est dans la peau de Bou


J'aime ce que je fais.

J'aime jouer de la guitare même si je ne pense pas en faire mon métier plus tard .Ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais c'est tellement dur de se faire connaître autant que les stars d'aujourd'hui !Pourtant ça parait si facile !Tu sors un disque et hop ça y est tu est dans les meilleurs ventes et tu fais des concerts et tout et tout .

C'est un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça reste un rêve, peu être un rêve encore une fois irréalisable .Mes parents m'avaient prévenu, que c'était dur mais je ne savais pas que ça le serait autant, il faut beaucoup répéter et ne jamais désespérer sans oublier de s'accrocher encore et encore .Mes parents ont toujours un peu étaient d'accord, l'important pour eux et que je sois dans les meilleurs de la classe .Quand à ma grande soeur elle m'a toujours écouté et aidé. Même quand je mettais LUNA SEA a fond !

L'école n'ait pas trop ma tasse de thé !Je n'y vais pas souvent, je suis a peu prés nul en tout !Mais ce n'est pas grave !Je garde le sourire ! Ma famille est un peu folle. Mon père me réveille le dimanche matin a 7h30 pour qu'on aille faire du jogging ensemble, au début ça ne m'embêtait puis au bout de deux mois je lui ais dit que je ne voulais plus le faire .Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Ma mère elle aussi est spéciale elle me fait toujours un bon midi,c'est a dire des ramens et du riz au porc qui sont mes repas préféré, comme si j'avais encore trois ans, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir!Quand a ma soeur je suis son frère "Kawai " .

Mes parents m'ont offert ma première gratte il y a quelques mois, c'est impressionnant la façon dont j'en prend soin !

Je m'étonne moi même ! J'en joue tout le temps .

Ce soir j'ai fais un solo qui a duré une minutes devant ma famille a la fin ils ont applaudis et m'ont dit d'en refaire une autre .

Aller !Kazuhiko-Kun ! Me dit ma soeur .

Oui, vas-y Kazuhiko-san, compléta ma mère .

Je joua donc un deuxième morceau et a la deuxième fois mon père applaudit.

J'avoue que j'étais très fière qu'il me respect autant.

Pour faire plaisir a mon père c'est toujours très difficile, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas .Même quand on est au restaurant et qu'il n'a rien a faire il faut toujours qu'il ait un client ou un collègue à appeler .Ou même quand je vais faire les magasins avec mon argent et que toute la famille y est, l'ensemble que je porte ou que j'achète ou encore même que j'essaye ne me va pas .Avant il n'était pas comme ça , non avant, il était toujours marrant ou agréable .Mais c'est sûrement de ma faute , je me travestie .Mais je ne fais pas ça pour le regard des autres, c'est pour moi !J'aime bien aller dans les rayons des filles car dans ceux des mecs c'est pas toujours très beau! Au début je culpabilisé un peu et puis un jour je suis allé parler a ma mère alors que nous étions que tous les deux dans la maison .Je lui ais demandé :

Dis, maman, il m'aime encore papa ?

Elle m'a regardé et s'est mise a pleure je lui ais demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, pourquoi elle pleurer. Elle m'a répondue :

Ton père t'aime autant qu'un père peut aimer son fils et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'habilles différent des autres garçons qu'il ne t'aime plus !

Pourquoi tu mets cette histoire de vêtement sur le tapis ?

Parce que ...C'est ce qui mettait ton père mal a l'aise ...C'est diffèrent de nous...Nos traditions...Nos vies ...Nous...

Elle se moucha et continua:

Moi aussi au début ça me gênait que tu t'habilles comme une fille j'ai bien cru que tu reniez le fait que tu sois un homme et ça m'a fait un peu mal , alors je suis allé demandé a ta soeur ce qu'elle pensait de ton style vestimentaire hors norme .Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

Non.

Elle m'a dit qu' a ses yeux tu n'étais pas vraiment dans la colonne travestie comme tu t'habillais en homme, alors je lui ais demandé quel style tu étais et elle m'a dit que tu étais dans la colonne Kawai alors je lui ais demandé ce que ça voulait dire et m'a répondu que ce n'étais pas provocant .Tu sais au début je ne l'ais pas cru alors elle m'a montré la différence sur internet .Et c'est vrai que tu es dans la colonne "Kawai" et pas dans celle des provocants !Ça m'a rassuré a un point ! J'en ais parlé a ton père et il m'a dit ce qu'il le tracassait, sur le fait que tu t'habillais en fille ...C'est ...

Je lui tendit un mouchoir elle me remercia et dit :

Il a très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ...

Elle se moucha et fini d'une traite:

Il a énormément peur qu'il t'arrive une chose qui ne peut arriver qu'aux filles .

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le repas que je compris .

Le soir même, après mangé, je suis allé remercier ma soeur .Je frappa a sa porte et j'entra quand elle me le dit:

Oui, entre otōto !( petit frère)

Elle faisait ses devoirs, il faut savoir quel point c'est une élève studieuse !Elle me regarde et me demande ce que je veux .Je m'approche d'elle et la remercie.

Elle me demande pourquoi, je continua un peu gêné malgré le fait que je parle a ma soeur :

Merci à haha ( maman) d'avoir dit que..

Mais c'est rien ! Tu sais je lui ais aussi dit que t'avais la cote auprès de pas mal de fille, enfaîte c'est là où elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu plaisait alors tu étais un peu efféminé et c'est a ce moment-là que je lui ais expliquais les colonnes .C'est bien joué avoue !?!

Oui, c'est plus claire comme ça !... Et tu le penses vraiment que je fais parti de la classe ...Kawai ?

Oui, sinon je ne te supporterai pas en provocant comme quelques chanteurs !T'es trop chou comme petit frère touts mes copines sont jalouses! Mais bon comme on est entre nous je connais quelques jeunes garçons...Mais t'inquiètes je leurs ais que tu n'étais pas de ce genre !

Ouf, car je suis pas vraiment de...

Ce genre là oui, je sais !

Elle me sourit puis on nous appela , il fallait aller a table .

Depuis ce jour deux moi sont passé et c'est mon anniversaire .Les relations avec mon père ont quelque peu évolues !

Aujourd'hui pour fêter mon anniversaire mes parent m'ont donner carte blanche pour les shopping, j'aime pas ça sauf quand il y a ma soeur, elle me fait bien marrer .On est donc tous les quatre dans la voiture. Mes parents devant et ma soeur et moi derrière, je fête mes 17 ans c'est pas rien .

Ma mère se tourne vers moi en attachant sa ceinture et me dit :

Alors prêt pour faire tous les magasins de Tokyo ?

Je souris et dis :

Tous les magasins du monde, oui !

On a fait beaucoup de magasins, je n'ai pas trop dépensé, ma soeur était trop contente, pour elle je suis un bon frère, je suis kawai ! Ma mère arrête pas de me dire que tel ou tel vêtement me va bien .Je suis heureux même si mon père n'est pas vraiment aussi enthousiaste .

Depuis quelques mois je fréquent un groupe de personne , ensemble on fait un groupe de visuel , on reprend surtout des chansons, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être très bon !Nous nous somme inscrit a un concours .Et c'est ce soir !On est dans l'une des boites les plus réputé de la ville .On est entré, s'est préparé et rencontré les autres groupes .

La première fois que je l'ai aient vu j'étais dans un autre groupe, il y avait une sorte de concours entre les différents groupe de la région .Au début du concours, on était 28 groupes de visuel key.Le concours a commencer vers 14h30, puis, plus on avançait plus on voyait des groupes partir sous les cris des gens, c'étaient eux qui choisissaient sous les regards des juges. Quand don a fait notre première chanson on a mis une ambiance du tonnerre, le public a applaudit vraiment longtemps j'étais tout content .Ils en ont redemandait une autre, mais les juge sont du que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait encore quelques groupes a écouter .On est allé dans les coulisses et on a s'est mis enfance de la petite télévision qui nous permettait de voire les autres groupes .Et on les écouté, je trouvais qu'ils jouaient drôlement bien, je l'ais dis au groupe .Et le chanteur m'a dit que c'était pas mal .Quand a notre batteur il m'a dit qu'ils se débrouillaient .J'ai écoutais leur chanson jusqu'au bout . J'adore la voix du chanteur !Évidemment, ils on a un moment, fini leur chanson et alors que tous le monde a part leur groupe était dans les coulisses, on entendit les deux finalistes .

A 11 du soir il ne restait plus que deux groupes le mien et le leur. Ils étaient trois et moi j'étais avec trois autres de mes amis .Nos deux groupes s'étaient qualifié pour la finale .

On devraient chanter la même chanson. Ils sont venu nous serre la main, le groupe avec qui je jouais de la guitare les ont un peu éviter mais même étant de nature timide je suis allé leur dire bonjour, quand ils m'ont vu ils ont fait les yeux gros. C'est vrai que mes vêtements n'étaient pas très ordinaire pour un garçon, mais je suis comme ça je ne me force pas en étant un peu efféminé ! On s'est présenté : Ils s'appelaient Miku, Teruki et Kanon. Ils avaient vraiment l'air sympathique !Et peut-être aussi qu'ils étaient un bon groupe, en tout qu'a il ne pouvait être que diffèrent du mien qui était assez égocentrique, orgueilleux et hypocrite .Personne ne se parlait, ils pensais que j'étais une fille, et me traité de tapette, on était a deux minutes de jouer, j'avais ma guitare dans la main et le chanteur et le bassiste s'engueulaient pour savoir qui aurait la plus grosse part de l'argent que nous allions nous faire .

Peu après le chanteur m'a pris à l'écart avant qu'on aille sur scène et m'a dit :

Je t'interdis de leur parler, compris ?

Je ne suis pas a tes ordre !Je fais ce que je veux et puis t'as peur de quoi ?

Si tu fais un geste de travers, c'est quoi qui aura peur .

Comme si tu me faisais peur !Laisse moi tranquille !

Je le repoussa et on rejoignit le batteur qui nous attendait.

La salle était rempli, nous devions faire un carton, sinon l'argent nous passerait sous le nez .

Quand on est monté sur la scène les gens se sont tu et le chanteur au lieu de commencer a chanter il m'a montré du doigt et a dit que je faisais 300 yens la nuit et que c'était vraiment du bon travail, que j'étais une bonne prostitué, qu'il avait déjà essayé et que c'était géniale. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, le groupe contre lequel nous devions jouer, m'a regardé .Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ais regardé, que pouvait-il faire ?Rien ! Tout le monde me regardais, j'étais un peu gène et énormément déstabilise, pour quoi me faisait 'il ça et pour quoi maintenant. Parce que je l'avais renvoyer chier, que je lui avait montré que c'était moi qui décidait de ma vie et pas lui ? Personne n'a répondu après quelques secondes, en une certaine manière ça m'a soulagé. Seulement tout ce qui restait de cette annonce: c'était un silence .Et le regard très pesant des gens. Dans ces moment-là j'aurais voulu me faire très petit et disparaître sous terre .J'ai regardé les juges en espérant un geste de leur part mais rien, d'ailleurs l'un des cinq m'a regardé bizarrement .Quand même j'avais beau être très effémine, ça se voyait quand même que j'étais un gars pas une fille et encore moins une prostitué !J'arrivais toujours pas a y croire !Dans quel but m'humilier t'il ? Pour que me sente faible, inférieur ? Je n'arrivais a faire rien d'autre qu'a sourire faiblement en essayant de cacher cet horrible malaise .

J'avais ma gratte en main .Je l'ais regardais ,il m'a fusillé du regard en murmurant dans le micro :

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?Appeler ta maman? Pour t'y cacher ?

Et il ne se passa rien, pas un rire pas un cri pas une insulte rien, personne ne savait quoi dire personne ne savait quoi faire et encore moins moi ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisse faire, le laisser me salir autant, le laisser me traiter de pute , le laisse m'insulter .S'il il croyais être meilleur que moi, m'être supérieur il se trompait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil .Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de dire que j'étais comme ça, ce qui était faux !Mais pouvais-je bien dire "C'est pas vrai, il ment!Je ne suis pas une pute!"

Alors que j'allais répliquer que je n'étais de ce genre, une main sur mon épaule se fit sentir puis une voix, je la reconnu tout de suite c'était celle d'un des trois gars :

C'est pas vraiment ça... Il va venir dans notre groupe !En plus il nous manque un guitariste !

Rigole, mon gars c'est une nana, une tapette, en plus plus il ...

Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas ! Alors ?Tu veux bien ?

Il se passa une seconde avant que je me rendent compte que je devais accepter, qu'il fallait que je sorte de ce trou, de cette merde .

Oui !...Oui ! Je veux bien !

Miku insista :

Alors c'est d'accord ?!

Oui, bien sûr que c'est d'accord !

Alors tu veux bien être dans notre groupe ?

Oui, je veux...Oui !

Mais le chanteur de mon ancien groupe n'avait pas l'air si d'accord .Il me pris le poignet et dit :

Non, Bou il est a nous !

Je libéra mon bras d'un coup sec, je tendis ma main en disant :

N'y fais pas attention il est pas très intelligent!JE dirais même plus qu'il est en dessous de la moyenne général

Il me la serra de nouveaux la main .

Puis un son s'est fait entendre :

Messieurs ce n'est pas que l'on se fiche de votre nouvelle amitié mais non on veut de la musique, alors c'est qui le groupe suivant ?

Miki tendit la main en disant que c'était nous .Oui, il n'avait pas dit eux mais nous . Les deux autres n'ont rien dit par rapport a ça . On c'est installé et joué .

On gagna le concours, on s'est partagé la cagnotte en quatre parts égales, ce que mon ex-groupe n'aurait jamais fait .Quand ils m'ont proposé de boir un verre avec eux j'ais un peu paniqué, j'asi tout de suite repensé a ce que m'avait dit ma mére

Euh...Je crois que je vais y aller ...

Ah, parce que tu crois qu'on va te laissé partir ? Me dit Teruki .

Bein, je sais pas ...

Ouais, parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir ? Redit Miku .

Bein oui, pourquoi ?

Mon gars, on va t'expliquer quelque chose ! Dit Teruki en passant mon bras par dessus mon épaule. D'abord Bou, on va trouvez un coin tranquille pour fêter notre

victoire !

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, mais la ville regorgeait de monde .

Avec ma mini-jupe je commençais a avoir un peu froid .Alors je fut bien content quand Kanon nous montra un bar .On s'assit et on commanda .Quand le serveur nous

amena nos boissons ils me dit discrètement :

Et vous mademoiselle, vous êtes libre ce soir ?

En même temps il mit sa main sur ma cuisse .Évidemment ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres .J'avais beau être un peu timide, je n'étais pas coincé et

encore moins faible alors je lui fila une claque qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt, en criant ( on ne s'entendait pas dans ce bar ) :

Je suis un gars ! Idiot !

Le serveur me dévisagea puis regarda les autres qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête .

Je me rassit , j'avais du me lever, sinon je n'étais pas assez grand, mais pas besoin qu'on me le redise .

Une menthe a l'eau ?Mais qui c'est qui a commandé une menthe a l'eau ? Demanda Teruki .

Bein c'est moi pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je .

Nan, c'est comme ça !

Quelques minutes de silence, après lesquels Miku me demanda si il pouvait fumer, si ça ne me dérangeais pas .

Non, bien sûr vas-y, fais ce que tu veux !! Lui assurais-je .

On discuta de beaucoup de chose , Miku et Kanon me firent beaucoup rire, ils imitaient a la perfection Donald .J'ai bien ris. Teruki était lui aussi très drôle .Ça

m'a fait tout drôle de rire a nouveau en ne doutant pas un seule instant de leurs blagues .Avant, on rigolaient pas, on se parlaient pas , j'avais l'impression qu'on ne

vivaient pas .Pourtant on était quand même excellent question performance .Teruki a commandé trois bières et il n'est toujours pas ivre, je lui ais demandé comment il fait, il m'a dit qu'il supportait bien l'alcool et qu'il adorais ça ! . Miku se lève et s'en va, je pensais qu'il allait s'en allait vraiment alors

je me suis levé et j'ai fais comme -ci j'allais au bar, enfaîte il allait au WC .Je suis revenu avec une seconde menthe a l'eau et comme je devais passer sur la piste

de danse, je me faufilais comme je pouvais, quelqu'un s'est approché de moi et m'a pris le poignet, je dit en le repoussant :

Désolé on m'attend ...

Quand je regarda la personne dans les yeux je m'aperçus que c'était Miku il me dit :

C'est bon, c'est moi! Miku ! Viens on s'en va ! Pose ta boisson sur une table au hasard et partons!

Je m'exécuta et on sorti .On commença a marcher dans les rues a moitié déserte il était a peu prés minuit .Mon portable sonna je décrocha :

Allô ?

Bein alors, tu me reconnais plus ?

Ah, c'est toi ?

Oui, un des membres de ton ancien groupe .

Je m'écarta des autres .

Et alors ? Laisse moi tranquille, tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie !

T'énerves pas comme ça ! Je voudrais te dire une chose !

Je t'écoutes !

Ils ne veulent pas de toi comme guitariste ! Pour eux tu es une tapette ! Une merde! Une fille !

Bon écoute moi bien je ne pense pas la même chose que toi ils sont très "gentil" ce qui toute la différence de toi et de cet ex-groupe de merde ! Alors laisse moi

tranquille et ne m'appeler plus jamais ! T'as compris ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils répondent :

C'est ça casse toi ! De toute façon t'es qu'unE nulle !

Je raccrocha et les rejoignit un peu soucieux .

Il se passe quelque chose, Bou ?

Non, tout va bien, Teruki .

Eh ! les gars je voudrais pas dire, mais il commence a se les cailler, ici alors moi je propose de rentrer cher nous ! Je vous dis a plus ! On dit au revoir a Kanon .

Il avait l'air crevé, répliqua Miku .

Apparemment, compléta Teruki .

Ils se regardèrent et disent qu'une même voix :

Une fille !

Je sursauta .Puis je dis moi aussi au revoir .Avant que je partes Miku me demanda mon numéro de portable, je lui donna et pendant ce temps il se justifia :

Oui, tu vois c'est pour que l'on se revoit ! T'es quand même un très bon guitariste, alors si un jour on perse autant que tu sois avec nous !

Je le regarda très étonné .Je lui donna avec un peu d'hésitation .

Je m'en alla et rentra cher moi .

Il était trois heures du matin mes parents m'avaient laissé un mot sur la table " On t'as pas attendu on s'est couchés !"

Le lendemain je me réveilla un peu crevé. Je me leva de mon lit, demain il faudra que je retourne travailler, je prends ma douche et en cherchant mon paquet de

cigarette, je revois les billets .

Et tout me revient en mémoire.

J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont me rappeler, je ne leur ais pas demandé leurs numéros .

Quel idiot !


End file.
